


Heavy Enough to Give the Heart Ease

by piglet_illustrations (thefilthiestpiglet), sharkie335



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky Angst, Bucky wants to do the right thing but isn't always sure what that is, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Face Slapping, M/M, NSFW Art, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Totally consensual D/s, but only barely, lookalike porn, okay a little plot, steve loves bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/piglet_illustrations, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: Bucky did the right thing when the Avengers were out on a call.  But it was against orders, and now he's all twisted up in his head.  He needs Steve to help him put it right.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 26
Kudos: 263
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	Heavy Enough to Give the Heart Ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisontaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/gifts).



> Beta'ed by withinmelove for the MCU Kink Bang

Bucky knew he was in trouble as soon as he did it. He'd been told to stay out of sight - pick off the HYDRA snipers if he could, but otherwise, make sure they didn't see him. As far as the Avengers knew, HYDRA wasn't certain that Bucky had taken safe harbor with them, and they were trying to keep it a secret as long as they possibly could, because if HYDRA knew, they'd make a concerted attack on the tower. Steve and Tony reassured Bucky that they'd lose, but better to delay as long as possible.

But Bucky had seen the HYDRA thugs sneaking up behind Hawkeye when no one else had. He'd blurted it out over comms, but no one had a hand free to come to Clint's aid - Steve was engaging with a whole gang of them on the street, Tony was riding herd to keep them contained, Bruce wasn't out because it hadn't been judged a Hulk-worthy event, and Natasha was down with Steve.

Clint's terse, "I got it," had come across the comm, just before his grunt of pain, and Bucky stopped thinking. No one was being taken by HYDRA if he had a chance to stop it, so even though it meant coming out in the open, he'd done it, firing carefully to take down the assholes who thought that they could take out a member of the Winter Soldier's team.

Steve's cry of "Bucky, get back," came just before the shot that pinged off his metal arm, and that gave the game away. The whole team came together, trying to make sure that no one got away from the HYDRA side, but from the glare that Steve had given Bucky when they gathered on the street after the fight died down, he was pretty sure that the effort had been in vain.

He knew that Steve wouldn't dress him down in public - that wasn't Captain America's way. Praise was public and effusive. Criticism waited until Steve was in private with whoever needed it.

Bucky tuned out as Steve checked to make sure that Clint hadn't gotten worse than bruises, and praised Tony for his response to the danger Clint had been in. Steve didn't say anything to Bucky except to make sure that the bullet hadn't ricocheted and injured him. 

He was trying to organize his thoughts as they made their way back to the tower. He could justify what he'd done, and they'd all known that keeping Bucky a secret was only going to last for so long. Clint - who was a more than capable fighter, Bucky knew - had been seriously outnumbered, and wasn't very good at taking his own safety into account, and by the time he would have admitted that he couldn't do it by himself, it would have been too late. 

It was the right thing to do.

Back at the tower, the team peeled off to clean up and get some rest after Steve dismissed them with the instructions to brainstorm ways to head off the HYDRA attack that they knew was inevitable. Steve and Bucky stayed in the team locker room long enough to strip off their uniforms and stow their gear and then headed up to their floor.

Bucky followed Steve back to their quarters quietly. As the door shut behind him, he braced himself for harsh words from Steve, only to be surprised when Steve sighed and tucked a lock of Bucky's hair behind his ear. "You really okay, Buck?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I know you're mad. I'd rather just get it over with," Bucky blurted out.

Steve blinked. "Get what over with?" he asked.

"Whatever you're going to do to punish me," Bucky whispered, his eyes sliding shut in shame.

Sighing again, Steve rested his forehead against Bucky's. "And this right here is why I don't think being together like we were is a good idea, Buck," he said softly. "I don't want to punish you. I do want to wrap you in cotton wool and keep you safe, but we knew HYDRA would find you eventually."

Bucky chuckled roughly. "That's how I've felt about you for ninety years, punk. Turnabout is fair play."

Steve laughed as well, and then pushed away, walking over to sit on the sofa. "I know why you did it, Buck. I can't argue with your actions - I would have done exactly the same thing if I'd been able to get there in time. And I can hardly yell at you for disobeying orders. It just makes you fit right in with the rest of the Avengers."

"Well, that's true," Bucky said, following in Steve's wake. As he settled on the sofa, Bucky sank to his knees and rested his forehead on Steve's thigh, sighing in contentment when Steve didn't immediately push him away. Steve's fingers came down, pulling the hair tie out of Bucky's hair and stroking through it.

The longer he knelt there, though, the tenser he got and it didn't take long for Steve to realize it. "Buck?" he asked. "Talk to me."

"I disobeyed a direct order. It shouldn't be this easy." Bucky tried to slow his breathing, which was getting shaky and uncertain. "I should - _you_ should - "

"Hey, hey, hey," Steve said, his fingers tightening in Bucky's hair. "What is this? You're not in trouble, Bucky. I promise, it's not a trick, it's not a mind game. I'm not _happy_ that HYDRA knows you're here, but I'm not going to punish you. C'mon, take a deep breath."

Bucky tried, he really did, but it was like there was a vice locked around his chest, squeezing like a python. Part of his brain knew that it was the treacherous HYDRA conditioning that he was always fighting. The rest of his brain was busy telling him that he'd fucked up and he was in _so much trouble_.

The sharp pain of Steve clenching his fingers into a fist and using his grip on Bucky's hair to pull him up into a kiss broke him out of that line of thinking, and within seconds his brain was empty of everything but his desperate need to have more of Steve, in any way that Steve was willing to give him.

Between Steve's mouth and his grip on Bucky's hair, Bucky couldn't have gotten away even if he wanted to, and he really, really, didn't want to. Steve took his mouth as if he owned it, which, frankly, he did. Bucky had given it to him before they were old enough to know what all their bits were for, and regardless of what had happened since, he'd never asked for it back. It was Steve's to use however he wanted.

After what could have been five minutes or five hours, Steve pulled back. "I'm not going to hurt you, Bucky," he said, his voice low and gravelly.

Bucky had to blink to get his eyes to focus. "Why not? You know I like it," he said, trying to sound seductive. He was pretty sure he just sounded desperate instead.

"Because it wouldn't be for fun. You and I both know that you'd take it as punishment and I refuse to hurt you like _that_." His words carried all his hate and disdain for what HYDRA had done to condition Bucky. "I'd be no better than them."

"You've got to do something," Bucky said, his voice tiny. "I- I- I can't. Steve, you can't do _nothing_. I disobeyed orders."

Steve sighed again, and Bucky had the irreverent thought that he sounded like a locomotive. "Look, I'm not going to punish you with pain. I can't make you do calisthenics or run laps - you actually like those things. I don't want to use sex as punishment..."

And Bucky's brain lit up as he thought of the perfect thing. "Okay, so how about you take it away?"

"What? Sex?" Steve asked, looking puzzled.

"Well, no," Bucky said, his mind spinning through options so fast that he almost couldn't form words. "Don't let me come. Get me turned on, use me to come yourself, and leave me locked up while you do it. Won't hurt me, has a reward aspect, assuming you let me come eventually, and shuts my brain up."

For a long moment, Steve was silent, his gaze far away as he obviously ran the idea through his head. Slowly, he nodded. "Okay, we'll try it this time. But if you get twisted up inside yourself, you safeword. You got it?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Yes, because being used by you for sex is such a horror."

"You promise or it's a no-go," Steve insisted.

"Fine," Bucky said with a huff.

* * *

Steve sent Bucky off to shower while he "got ready," whatever-the-fuck that entailed. Bucky appreciated how carefully Steve walked the line between the kind of play that they had liked (and still did) and keeping it from becoming too much like HYDRA. It wasn't easy and he knew it. At the same time, he resented that something that should have been so simple had become so entangled in pit traps and flashbacks.

He didn't argue, though, and he took his time in the shower, getting thoroughly clean so that he was ready regardless of what Steve came up with. Neither of them minded getting a little dirty when it came to sex, but he didn't want Steve thinking about that tonight. 

By the time he wandered back into the living room, still towel drying his hair, Steve had moved the drafting table so that it was against the window, and there was a selection of toys spread out on the couch. Bucky wanted to stop and look, but instead he went directly to where Steve was standing, looking out over the city, and slid to his knees. Pressing his forehead against Steve's hip, he just breathed, just let the safety and security of being with Steve focus his attention.

One of Steve's hands dropped to his head, smoothing his hair back away from his face and settling the last of the nerves that twisted through Bucky's stomach. "You sure about this, Buck?" he asked.

Bucky nodded, pressing his head even more firmly into Steve's hip. "Yeah, Steve. It'll help. Besides, it would be cruel of you to leave me like this," he added, lifting his face up to give Steve a calculated, insolent grin.

Steve just sighed. "Okay, then," he said, with one more brush of his fingers against Bucky's cheek. "Have a seat in my chair, legs spread wide. Close your eyes."

For a split second, fear speared through him. But this was _Steve_ and he knew that Steve would never hurt him. It was as constant as the sun and the moon. So he sat in Steve's chair, only to realize that the arms of the chair severely limited how far he could spread his legs.

He puzzled about how to deal with it while Steve went over to the couch. It took Bucky a second to come up with a solution, draping his legs over the arms of the chair. It left everything on display, so that Steve could use him however he wanted to. Closing his eyes, he tried to breathe through the nerves that tried to climb up his chest.

He could hear Steve's heavy tread as he came close, and he knew that Steve was doing it deliberately, because the man could walk as lightly as a cat if he wanted. There were several thumping sounds as if he'd dropped some things on the table, and then there was a hand in his hair again, this time twisting tightly and tipping his face up for a deep, drugging kiss.

As if a knot had been cut, the fear that had been riding on Bucky's back left. He was safe in Steve's hands, he _knew_ that, and it was a relief that left him limp in Steve's care.

"Keep your eyes closed," Steve murmured against Bucky's lips, dropping another quick kiss there. Then he pulled away, leaving cold where there had been the heat of his body pressed against him.

There were metallic sounds coming from the table, and then Steve's hands on Bucky's cock. Before he could do more than gasp in a startled breath, a cool metal ring slid down his cock, his balls carefully threaded through as well. A cockring? And not even one of their tighter ones? Well, that was a -

More metallic sounds, and then his cock was being slid into a cold metal sheath, and oh, shit, Bucky had forgotten about the cock cage. They'd bought it in a splurge of curiosity, but never used it. It was just loose enough that it didn't pinch as Steve continued to fiddle with it, but it was clear that he was not going to get hard while he was wearing it, not without a great deal of discomfort. 

"Okay, Bucky?" Steve asked again. "You can safeword if you need to."

Bucky sighed and opened his eyes, meeting Steve's concerned gaze. "It's not a punishment if I can get out of it that easily, Steve," he said, trying not to grumble.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You have a safeword to use, like it or not. In the meantime, answer the question, Mister Smarty-pants."

"Yeah, I'm fine, mother hen Rogers," Bucky said, the give and take of their bickering soothing away even more of his rough edges.

Steve's hand came up to tap at Bucky's cheek for a second, just enough warning that he wasn't surprised when Steve slapped him. It wasn't enough force to even turn his head, but his cheek was almost instantly hot. He'd probably have had a bruise if he wasn't enhanced. "You're the one who insists he's in trouble," he said. "So, behave."

Abashed, Bucky nodded. "Sorry, Steve," he said. "It's fine. I wouldn't want to wear it for a week, but for a day or two, it's fine."

A sly grin slid across Steve's face, there and then again. "We'll see," he said. He held up his left hand, a tiny key hanging from his fingers. "I'm putting the key here," he said, setting it down on the base of the desk lamp. "Your job is to remember that, no matter what I do to you. Got that?"

Bucky stared at the key, bright copper against the nickel of the lamp, locking the image in his head. Once he was sure that he wouldn't forget, he nodded. 

"Take a look," Steve said, gesturing towards Bucky's groin, and for the first time he looked down, seeing the steel tube that covered his cock, the tiny lock that secured it to the cockring. From the angle, he couldn't see the tip of the tube, but if memory served, there was a hole just large enough for him to piss through. This setup was going to make it impossible to come, that that was for damn sure. 

He started to lower his legs, only to have Steve smack his thigh. "Did I tell you to move?" he asked.

"No," Bucky said, sliding his legs back up. One of Steve's hands came to rest on his knee, pushing his legs even further back, opening him up even wider. The strain of the position pulled uncomfortably at his thighs and glutes, but if Steve wanted him like this, he could hold it.

Then Steve reached over and picked up something else off the table, and Bucky's mouth went dry. It was their stainless steel butt plug. All Bucky could do was curse how tunnel visioned he was when given a direct order, because he hadn't even noticed it when looking at the key.

The plug wasn't particularly large. What it was was _heavy_. He'd be unable to forget he was wearing it even for a second, and make it hard to think about anything but being fucked and how much he loved it. It was the perfect choice for what they had discussed.

There was the _snap_ of a tube of lube being opened, and he watched, dry-mouthed, as Steve slicked up the head of the plug. It lasted long enough that Bucky knew Steve was drawing it out deliberately, but he'd already been told off for his smart mouth once today and didn't need a reminder. Instead, he bit his lip, keeping all of his comments behind his teeth.

"Smart boy," Steve said after a few more moments. "So, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to open you up with the plug, and then I have reports to write. You're going to kneel between my legs and make sure my cock stays warm and snug in your mouth. No sucking, no licking, just hold it there until I'm ready to make use of you. You got that?"

Oh, god. Steve was a right royal _bastard_ , using a man's oral fixation against him like this. Bucky didn't know if he'd be able to resist to suck Steve's completely delicious cock if it was in his mouth - 

Another slap hit his face, this time on the other side, derailing his thoughts. "Stop wool-gathering, Bucky," Steve ordered, his voice firm. "I asked you a direct question."

"Uh, oh, yeah, I understand, Steve," Bucky said in a rush, trying not to babble. This was good. This was _perfect_. It was going to shut up the voices in his head, and he'd get to please Steve, all at the same time.

Steve tapped a finger against his lips, as if deep in thought. "You know, we usually go what? Two rounds a night? I think I'll plan to come three times today. If you're very, _very_ good, make all the right sounds, move all the right ways, listen to everything I say, I might let you come after the third time. If not, you'll wait till this time tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir," Bucky choked out. He rarely used Sir with Steve, but that certainly merited it. Fucked _three_ times with this cage on? And he could guarantee that Steve would make him wear the plug in between each fuck. Oh, dear god. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"Good boy." Steve reached down with his free hand and spread Bucky's cheeks more than they already were. Bucky couldn't help but close his eyes and take a deep breath when he felt the cold tip of the plug press against his hole. 

He forced himself to breathe out as the plug breached him, pushing in slow but steady, filling his ass with _hard_ and _cold_ and oh, god, oh, god, oh, god. His cock was already trying to get hard inside the cage - he could feel it pressing against the metal walls, and then slowly loosening up again. 

As it slid all the way in, he could feel the edge of his hole close around the neck of the plug tightly, and he gasped when Steve let go, letting him feel the full weight of the plug. For a moment, he thought to himself that he couldn't do this, that he could just safeword out and Steve would forgive him and they could just have plain, fun sex.

And then he remembered that feeling in his gut of _bad_ and _wrong_ and _disobedient_ and he knew that he needed this. Even more important, he _wanted_ this.

Having learned his lesson the first time, he held position until Steve said. "Good boy. On your knees, now."

With a whimper, he let his legs down from their awkward position, and then slid to the floor. He knew it lacked grace, but right now he really needed to be at Steve's feet, weighted down as he was by the cage and plug; both so heavy and impossible to forget.

Steve ran his clean hand through Bucky's hair, gripping tightly at the back of his head and using that grip to turn his face to meet Steve's gaze. "You good, Buck?" he asked, voice concerned.

"Better than, sir," Bucky said softly. There was no way that he was going to be able to do anything but use the honorific right now, and hopefully Steve understood it, because if he tried to make Bucky explain it, Bucky might just cry in frustration.

Steve didn't ask, though. He just stood up straight, wiped his hand free of lube on the towel that Bucky also hadn't noticed, and started to strip out of his clothes. As his amazing body came into view, Bucky's cock kept trying to get hard, only to be forcefully kept soft by the cage. It was rapidly becoming uncomfortable, but discomfort was something that Bucky had learned to ignore long ago. And as long as he wasn't being actively injured, he wasn't going to safeword, even if Steve always insisted that he wouldn't be in trouble if he did.

His boxers slid down, and his cock came into view, and Bucky had a moment of wanting to praise god that this part of him had not changed as much as the rest of him. He'd been well-hung as a little guy - if it had grown as much as the rest of him, no person on earth would have been able to take him. As it was, his cock was just big enough to be a challenge. It was a challenge that he looked forward to each and every night.

"All right," Steve said, releasing his hold on Bucky's hair. "Under the table with you."

Bucky tried to move seductively as he crawled underneath the drafting table but it was hard to do, full and weighted down as he was. As soon as his head had cleared the edge, he turned on his knees and backed up, giving clearance for Steve to sit down. 

And then he waited. And waited. And waited. 

He felt horribly exposed, the open glass at his back. Logically, he knew it was treated so no one could see in. But there was still a window behind him, no coverings at all, and he was naked,on his knees, and helpless to anything that had the ability to come up behind him.

He had no idea what was taking Steve so long. He was just standing next to his chair, but with the table in the way, Bucky couldn't see his face. It didn't take long for nerves to start ratcheting up again. 

Just as he was starting to panic, the desk chair shifted and Steve sat down heavily. It shifted, then again, and then Steve's legs opened as wide as the chair would allow. 

Bucky didn't hesitate, scooting forward until he was edged between Steve's thighs, his mouth already opening for his cock. As his lips closed around it, he heard Steve from above. "Remember, just hold it. That is, if you want to come any time soon."

Bucky could do this. He could, even though the feel of Steve's cock caressing his tongue was the most erotic thing ever. 

That didn't matter. He had one task, and he was going to do it well. His job was to be a warm, wet, soft place for Steve to put his cock, and _not think_. He focused on getting into the place where time didn't exist, just his task, and doing it well. It only took a few moments to find it, and there he stayed.

Some unknown time later, Steve's cock hardened a little in his mouth, and it was difficult for Bucky to not suck, try to firm it up even more. But he knew if he did that, then Steve would _stop_ , because Bucky would become a "distraction." Maybe some time they could try this for fun, but right now he needed to be good. He needed to do what he'd been told. Drool rolled down his chin, slowly, dripping onto his chest, and Bucky knew he'd look a mess by the time Steve was ready to use him, but that just made things even better.

Speaking of, Steve's cock was getting stiffer, and the scratching sounds of his pen had stopped. Bucky wondered if he was about to get interested in using him for something else, or if Steve had just paused for thought.

One of Steve's hands came under the table, pushing Bucky's head back and away from Steve's groin, and then Steve stood up. Bucky watched his legs as he backed up a few steps, and then he said, "Well? I'm waiting. Out."

Instantly, all the feelings of lust and want that Bucky had been shoving down surged forward, turning him clumsy as he crawled out from under the desk. As soon as he cleared the desk, he stood, wincing as his knee cracked from kneeling so long.

Not sure what, exactly, Steve wanted him to do, he hesitated, standing there and letting Steve stare at him. Steve's hand was on his cock, jerking it gently, getting it hard, and once again, for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon, Bucky's cock tried to get hard in the cage. This time it didn't immediately subside, and the discomfort caused him to have to grit his teeth for a moment. He wanted to close his eyes, but he wanted to watch Steve just as badly, so he did nothing, just trying to will his incipient erection away.

When Steve's cock was fully hard, he said, "Good boy. Go, kneel on the couch, hands on the back."

He hurried to obey, trying to ignore the way that the plug in his ass and the cage on his cock made him so acutely aware of everything he felt. He got into position eagerly. Even though he knew he wasn't going to get to come - at least, not this time - bringing pleasure to Steve was always more important anyway.

He knelt there, and thankfully Steve didn't make him wait long, as he felt horribly exposed again. One of Steve's hands came down on his hip, the other slid between his cheeks to push a bit on the plug, causing it to rock inside him. He had to force himself to keep breathing at the sensation.

Then it was being pulled out slowly, teasingly. Before Bucky could start to do more than feel empty, Steve knelt on the couch behind him, his cock pressing against Bucky's hole, and he had to catch his breath again. There hadn't been time for Steve to add lube to his cock, and while he was a little wet from the plug, he couldn't help tensing up a little at the idea of a mostly dry fuck.

Steve paused, then pulled away without a word. Bucky's stomach clenched in panic, and he started to turn, to try to correct his failure, but Steve's hand came down on the back of his neck, holding him in place. Bucky obediently kept his head down, but watched out of the corner of his eye as Steve grabbed the lube off the side table with his other hand. He couldn't help but let out a breath of relief at that.

"Next time, tell me before I have to figure out for myself that you're not wet enough," Steve said, his voice firm and steady. He let go of Bucky's neck and Bucky let his head hang down as he heard Steve slicking up his cock.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," he muttered. "I just want to be good for you."

Steve pressed a kiss onto his flesh shoulder. "You're always good for me," he said, as he moved back into position, and then Bucky's words and thoughts were stolen away as Steve's cock sunk deep into his ass in one slow thrust.

He couldn't stop the small breathy sounds he was making as Steve started to fuck him in ernest. There wasn't any real warm up, just Steve clearly chasing his orgasm with single minded determination. He panted into his arm as Steve fucked him hard and deep and oh, so perfect. If it wasn't for the cage, he probably would have already come, but as it was, all he could do was hold on for the ride.

Clenching down around Steve's cock, he tried to make it as good for him as he could. He was immediately rewarded by Steve's hands going tight on his hips, hard enough that he was definitely going to have bruises for at least a little while. Steve's hips snapped forward with enough force to push Bucky into the back of the sofa, once, twice, three more times, and then he froze. 

The sudden increase in wetness told Bucky its own story. While his cock and balls were aching from his desire to come, it was overwhelmed by the feeling of success of making Steve lose control so quickly.

Steve rested his forehead between Bucky's shoulder blades, and Bucky could hear him taking deep breaths as he recovered from what had been clearly a good orgasm. Then he slowly stood up and pulled out. Before Bucky could clench up to keep Steve's come inside himself, the tip of the plug was back, pressing lightly against his hole. 

"Do you want to use your safeword?" Steve asked, and concern dripped from his voice. 

It firmed Bucky's spine, if not his cock. "I'm fine, sir," he said. "You said three times. You said - "

"I know what I said," Steve said. "I just - " Steve cut himself off, and the plug slid in, snug and heavy in Bucky's ass.

Bucky couldn't help but groan a little. Yeah, they usually fucked multiple times a night, but his ass usually got a few minutes break between each round. He wasn't sore, yet, but he could definitely see it being an issue after a while.

"Go back under the desk," Steve said. "I'll be there in a minute." Before Bucky could respond or move, Steve had moved off in the direction of the bathroom.

As Bucky gingerly crawled back under the desk, he could hear the sounds of running water. When Steve sat back down in the chair with a brusque, "Mouth," he was prepared, and he made his mouth loose and soft, letting Steve's clean cock, tasting faintly of soap, rest on his tongue. He closed his lips around Steve's cock and let himself lose track of time and space, just being present in the moment.

Time seemed elastic, Bucky losing all sense of it, before Steve shifted his weight in a way that drew Bucky's attention back to where he was. One of Steve's hands had come under the table and slid into Bucky's hair, petting and stroking. It was hard not to start sucking at the gentle touch, but he managed... barely. "You're such a good boy," Steve said, his voice pitched just right to send shivers down Bucky's spine. "Always such a good, sweet boy. At least when it matters."

Bucky couldn't help it. He tried to laugh. but with a mouth of cock it mostly just came out choked. He tried to get his breathing back under control, but couldn't quite manage it until Steve rolled his chair back, pulling his cock out of Bucky's mouth. Bucky coughed and cleared his throat until he felt like he could breathe normally again.

Steve bent down, one eye appearing under the edge of the desk and peering at Bucky. "So, what's so funny?" he asked, his voice full of humor.

"Me? Good and sweet?" Bucky asked, boggled that Steve had been able to say such a thing with a straight face. It wasn't the first time he'd said it, but it was the first time when Bucky had screwed up this badly, and Bucky couldn't quite reconcile the two in his mind.

Steve gripped Bucky's hair and tugged, and it was either follow or lose some strands, so Bucky crawled out. "You are good and sweet, Bucky," Steve said, his voice firm. "Just because you have a unique skillset doesn't mean you're any less good or sweet. Are we clear on that?"

Bucky didn't quite know what the right answer was. Steve was one hundred percent wrong, but saying that would just cause a fight, and he was already in trouble.

With a sigh, Steve released his tight grip on Bucky's hair and smoothed it down gently. "Never mind, Buck. I don't want to have this fight right now. But eventually you'll realize that to me, you are a good person, no matter what happened before. Now, I was hoping to get a blowjob before things got all serious. Are you interested? Or have you had enough?"

It took a second for Bucky to come down from the fight he was bracing for and for Steve's words to get through to him. He agreed - he didn't want to have this fight right now either (even if he was right) - and after having had Steve's cock in his mouth for so long, being able to suck it for a while sounded perfect. 

"Yes, please, sir," he said, licking his lips.

"Okay, then," Steve said, standing up. "I want to sit on the sofa and watch you suck my cock for a while. Follow me." But when Bucky gathered himself to stand up, Steve shook his head. "No, crawl."

Heat flooded Bucky's face. Crawling with the plug and cage on was going to be arousing as hell, and he could only imagine what it would do to the way he moved. But he didn't want to get in more trouble, so he started to move across the floor. He hadn't made it more than a few feet before he had to pause. His cock kept trying to get hard, and it positively _ached_ from being forced to stay soft. Plus, the plug up his ass was pressing right on his prostate. 

He wasn't going to survive tonight, but what a way to go.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Steve said, giving Bucky a gentle nudge with his toe. "I want a blowjob. Get your ass over to the sofa."

Bucky whimpered, but started moving again. Biting his lip, he managed to make it across the floor, going up on his knees and waiting for Steve to come over and get settled.

"God damn, Bucky. That was so fucking hot," Steve said as he slid onto the couch in front of Bucky. "Some other time, we'll do this again and I'll take video of it so you can see it."

"You liked that, huh?" Bucky asked. Maybe if Steve liked it, it wasn't so bad after all. It would be fun to play with in other circumstances, he guessed.

"Damn straight." Steve's legs spread, and he gestured towards his half-hard cock. "Blowjob. Now. Nice and slow - you're going to be there a while, and I'm still trying to decide if I want to come in your mouth or your ass."

That punched a sound straight out of Bucky's gut. Steve was really getting into this, using him so casually, and he hadn't thought it would be as hot as it was. This was supposed to be a punishment, dammit, not pleasure.

A treacherous little thought crept through his brain. _Why couldn't it be both?_

He shook his head to clear it. Not something he needed to worry about right now, not when he had a job to do.

His jaw was already a little sore from having spent so much time holding it open today, but that didn't matter. What did matter was sucking Steve, slow and gentle and as good as he could be.

It didn't take long for Steve's cock to firm in his mouth, hardening and lengthening, and Bucky was grateful for his ability to hold his breath. It meant that he could take Steve in as deep as he could get and hold him there, even though it cut off his air for a few moments. 

Steve had told him slow, so he didn't rush to bring him to completion. He just sucked and licked and did everything he could to please Steve.

"Ah, that's nice, Buck," Steve said. "You're so good at that. Always have been."

Bucky wanted to preen a little under Steve's praise, but he didn't want to stop sucking. That was much more important right now anyway.

Slowly, Steve's cock was thickening in Bucky's mouth, and Bucky could tell that he was getting close to coming. He wondered if he should offer up his ass for Steve's come, then decided that if Steve wanted that, he'd tell him. 

Steve's hands tangled in his hair, and he had an irreverent thought that it was going to take forever to get all the knots out after today. It didn't matter because Steve was pushing his head down, forcing him to take Steve's cock all the way down into his throat, and when Steve came, he could barely taste it.

Bucky didn't move, even though he couldn't get a breath, until Steve pushed his head away. He didn't try to resist the urge to drop a small kiss on the head of Steve's dick before looking up to meet his eyes. 

"You doing okay, there, Bucky? Anything hurt?" Steve asked.

Bucky took a moment to actually assess how he felt. His knees were sore from kneeling, his jaw felt like it needed to pop, and he desperately wanted the cage off so that his cock could finally get hard. But he didn't say any of that. Instead, he just shrugged and said, "I'm good, sir. Back under the table?"

"Nah," Steve said. "I'm done with paperwork. I'm going to watch some TV."

"Uh, okay," Bucky said, thrown a little. Steve _hated_ TV. The only reason there was one in their living room was because Bucky liked to watch mindless cartoons, and Steve wasn't mean enough to make him do it in the common area. "Do you want me between your legs again?"

"No, you're going to come up here and lay your head in my lap," Steve said, and his sudden desire to watch the "idiot box" made sense. They watched a lot of eighties cartoons that way.

Suspicious, because this didn't seem much like punishment, Bucky couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

Steve rolled his eyes, the sarcastic little shit. "Because even if you're being punished, you're still my best guy, and you need a break, whether you'll admit it or not. Besides, it's not like I'm not going to tease you while you're here."

Something warm settled in Bucky's chest. He had already been starting to feel more settled about the mistake earlier, and this confirmation that Steve still loved him helped even more. He knew it was his own head that made him doubt it, made him want constant confirmation of that love, but it was still good to get it.

Moving slowly, he climbed to his feet. Steve gave him an open, lecherous smile. "You know, you look good like this," he said, his eyes raking down Bucky's body and focusing on his bound cock. "Maybe we really should do this again just for fun."

Bucky couldn't stop the whimper that broke in his throat. Steve was normally so concerned that Bucky got as many orgasms as he did. The idea of being used for his pleasure, just _because_ , that did funny things to him. He couldn't seem to make his mouth work, so he just nodded jerkily. 

Steve's smile broadened even further, and he shifted down the couch until he was propped up against the arm. "Lie down," he said. "Head in my lap."

A little suspicious about this change in plans, Bucky slowly moved to the center of the sofa and sat down, only to have the plug shift at the change in pressure, pressing _hard_ against his prostate. He gasped, his spine going straight as he tried to control his breathing, trying to keep the cry that wanted to break out behind his teeth.

The chuckle coming from Steve told him that his reaction hadn't been a surprise in the slightest. Then Steve's hand was on his flesh shoulder, guiding him into twisting and lying down. Once there, he focused on catching his breath. His cock ached from trying to get hard repeatedly and failing, his balls were hot and tender between his thighs. And still, that solid, heavy weight in his ass, reminding him that he was owned, that he _belonged_ to Steve, who cared enough to do this even when he didn't like punishing Bucky.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he blinked furiously, trying to clear them away. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Steve said, brushing his fingers over Bucky's face. "Too much? Need to stop?"

The affection laced through Steve's voice made it harder to control his response, but he still managed to get out a choked, "I haven't safeworded, Rogers."

Steve sighed. "No, you haven't. Is it at least helping?"

Bucky nodded jerkily. 

He was afraid that Steve was going to make him talk about his feelings, but instead, he just brushed a hand over Bucky's hair, and then rested his hand on the top of his head. His other hand came to rest on Bucky's chest, warm and solid and present and _real_. They sat like that for a long moment, before Steve reached for the remote and flipped on the TV.

Instead of the usual list of cartoons on the screen, there were a bunch of files that Bucky didn't recognize. Steve selected one and set down the remote. Bucky tried to relax. Then there was music with a distinctive style of bass beat, and Bucky turned his head to look at the TV, which was the opening scene of what was clearly porn. Squinting, he realized that it was the lookalike porn that Tony had sent them as a joke.

"Really, Steve?" he asked, blinking in bemusement. "Little on the nose, isn't it?"

"More appropriate than cartoons," Steve answered, and yeah, that was definitely true. 

Bucky would have tried to tune it out, but Steve's hand slid from the center of his chest over to his nipple, and he had to catch his breath.

His nipples weren't as sensitive as Steve's, but right now his whole body felt a bit like a live wire. As Steve flicked and pinched Bucky's nipple, he tried to force his body to stillness, even as he wanted to squirm. "Problem, boy?" Steve asked, and his firm voice was back.

On the screen, a man with long, dark hair was straddling his blond partner, bouncing on his cock and moaning like a two-dollar whore. The sound made for a backdrop that was both hot and distracting. Steve's fingers pinched Bucky's nipple firmly, pulling and twisting, and fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

Bucky couldn't help but groan and lift his chest up towards Steve's hand. Steve chuckled, his fingers tightening even more on the tender flesh of Bucky's nipple. As Bucky moved in response, the plug inside him shifted, pressing inside him in all the right ways, and oh, god, he wanted to come so badly. But with the cage in place, he couldn't even get hard.

Pleasure-filled static buzzed in Bucky's head as Steve teased and tortured that tiny spot on Bucky's chest, as the plug reminded him over and over about how good it was to be fucked, as the cage reminded him that this was not about his pleasure at all.

"Open your eyes." Steve's voice left no room for disobeying, and Bucky found himself looking at the TV, watching as the dark haired man came hard on his partner's cock, apparently without a touch to his own. He whimpered, wanting that so badly, but not willing to ask, much less safeword to get it. 

"You figure it out yet? What I want you to do next?" Steve asked.

"Oh, god," Bucky groaned. "Please tell me you want me to ride your cock, because I need it so bad, Steve. The plug is good, but your cock is so much better."

"Hmmm, not sure I believe you."

Before Bucky could figure out how to counter that, Steve slapped his shoulder gently. "Sit up." Bucky obeyed, and shifted down the sofa when Steve pushed him. Once Steve was closer to the center, he tapped his lap. "Face down, ass in my lap."

Clumsy with need, Bucky nearly fell off the sofa trying to get turned over. He wasn't sure what Steve had in mind, and it was a strange sensation. Usually, Steve was really good at making sure that Bucky knew what he had planned, at least in broad strokes. 

Maybe a spanking? He was certainly in a good position for one, and while it hadn't been discussed as part of his punishment, he certainly wouldn't say no. Then Steve pushed on the base of the plug up his ass, and he groaned as it shifted.

Then Steve started to move the plug, tugging it against the rim of his hole, pushing it in deep, twisting it. "Fuck," Bucky groaned. It was almost like the plug had doubled in size since the last time Steve had touched it, and it was pressing _everywhere_. 

"Are you going to be good for me, boy? Going to give my cock a nice, hot, tight place to fuck? Going to remember that you're _my_ boy, your body belongs to _me_ , and that you need to take care of _my_ property?"

"Yours, Sir. Always yours, forever yours, please, god, fuck me. Please." Bucky was begging. He _knew_ he was begging. Right now, he didn't give one single solitary fuck.

Steve released his grip on the plug and gave Bucky's shoulder a hard shove. "Go get the key," he said.

Key? Key? What fucking - oh, yeah, the key! Bucky rolled off the sofa and started across the living room, only to have the heavy weight dragging between his legs slow him to mincing across the floor. As soon as he could reach it, he snatched up the key and turned around.

Steve was sitting on the sofa, his legs spread, slowly jerking his cock. Bucky felt his cheeks flush at the way that Steve was staring at him, hot and hungry. For what felt like the millionth time, his cock tried to respond, only to be kept down by the heavy metal binding it. The sensation was so strong this time that he nearly bent double with it, only to jerk back upright as once again the plug shifted. 

"I'm waiting, boy," Steve growled, his voice low. "If you want out of that thing, you won't make me wait any longer."

_God_. He knew that Steve was only doing this because he'd practically demanded it. But right now, all he wanted was to please Steve and hopefully be allowed to come before his balls fell off.

Hurrying was impossible, but he tried to move faster getting back over to Steve. Handing over the tiny key, he watched as Steve sat it down on the side table. "Good boy," he praised. 

Fidgeting in place, Bucky waited for Steve to tell him what to do. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. "Turn around, spread your legs, and put your hands on the floor."

Bucky knew better than to hesitate, but he couldn't help thinking that Steve was putting him in vulnerable positions deliberately. Then all thought was derailed as Steve grabbed the base of the plug and twisted it _hard_.

Groaning, Bucky tried to remember not to rip the carpet with his metal hand. He was mostly successful, but it was a close thing. His knees weakened as Steve played with the heavy plug, and he had to shift slightly to keep from collapsing entirely when Steve pulled it free, replacing it with two fingers.

After the weighty plug, it wasn't anywhere close to enough.

"Mmm, you should see this." Steve slid his fingers in and out slowly. "You're so loose from having that in you all afternoon. You're going to have to work hard to make it tight for me. You're going to do that, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Bucky moaned as Steve's fingers pressed into his prostate.

"You're much wetter this time," Steve said, words that Bucky could barely hear over the roaring in his ears. "But I want a smooth ride." The fingers went away, and Bucky stood there, naked and exposed. He could hear the sounds of Steve opening the tube of lube, and then there was cold as he squirted some right into Bucky's hole.

He couldn't hold back the whimper at the sensation, not helped by the way that all his blood seemed to be running to his head.

Then Steve's hands were on his hips, holding him steady. "Stand up, boy," he said, and Bucky eagerly obeyed. The resulting headrush made him wobble on his feet, but Steve kept him stable.

"I'm okay, sir," he said, as soon as he stopped feeling like he was going to fall over. Steve squeezed his hips for a moment longer, then released slowly, as if he wanted to be able to grab Bucky if he'd been wrong.

Finally, Steve patted his own thigh and said, "Have a seat, boy."

Bucky started to sit down, and then a thought crossed his brain. He knew it wasn't quite what Steve had meant, but Steve always encouraged him to ask for things he wanted. "Can I face you, sir?" he asked, his voice shaking,

"That's a great idea," Steve said. 

Not hesitating, Bucky twisted around so that he could face Steve, and with a little maneuvering knelt astride Steve. Then Steve's cock was sliding into his ass, and he hissed a little, the sting of his well-used hole forcing the sound out of him.

Steve's grip on his hips shifted, slowing Bucky's descent. "Okay, Buck?"

Bucky couldn't think clearly enough to lie. "Stings, sir."

There was concern lacing Steve's voice. "Too much?"

He shook his head frantically. "Just right, sir. _Please_ let me - "

"Okay, boy," Steve said, releasing his restraining grip so that Bucky could slide further down. His cock was perfect, filling Bucky just right. As his ass settled into the cup of Steve's hips, he groaned loudly.

"Thank you, sir," he said, knowing that he sounded breathy, desperate, but not caring anymore. He just wanted - _needed_ \- to make Steve lose control.

He didn't wait to finish adjusting. Instead, he started to slide up and down Steve's cock, letting his hands rest on Steve's shoulders for leverage. Steve moaned, his hips twitching underneath Bucky, lifting him for just a second. "Oh, you're so good," Steve said. "So wonderful, such a good, obedient boy."

His words, along with the feel of him buried deep inside Bucky's body, combined inside Bucky's brain, untying more of the knots that had been tied since earlier in the day. It even started to work on some of the traps placed by Hydra for so many years, though he knew those would never go away entirely.

Then Steve groaned again, his hands flexing against Bucky's sides, and Bucky's focus came back to where it belonged, _here_ and _now_. He continued to rise and fall, trying to stay steady, stay slow. He clenched down around Steve's cock, trying to pull another groan from him. He couldn't help but smile as he succeeded.

"You're just perfect," Steve said. "You're going to make me come, Buck. That's what you want, right?"

"God, yes," he whispered, trying not to give in to the urge to speed up. "Please, sir, please. I need your come."

"I know you do. I'm going to give it to you..." Steve's voice broke in the middle of his words, his breath coming harsh and fast, and Bucky knew that he was close. He focused, clenching tighter. 

"Yeah, just like that," Steve said, his hips lifting over and over, driving his cock even deeper into Bucky's ass. Then, he froze at the top of his thrust, and Bucky knew he was coming.

They hung there for a long second, before Steve collapsed back down to the couch, Bucky riding with him and clinging to his shoulders in desperation. Now that he'd gotten Steve off, his own need came rushing back in, and it was all he could do to wait and let Steve catch his breath.

He rested his forehead against Steve's neck, biting his lip to keep his words behind his teeth. He'd given over his orgasm to Steve, and he wasn't going to ask. If Steve thought he'd earned it, he'd get one. He had to believe that.

One of Steve's hands stroked slowly up and down his back, clearly trying to soothe him, and he was more than willing to be soothed. Inside him, Steve's cock was softening, finally sliding out and leaving Bucky empty and sore.

"Better?" Steve murmured in his ear. There was some indefinable difference in the way he spoke that told Bucky that this was the Steve who always made sure that Bucky got what he needed, who insisted on treating Bucky as if he was something precious instead of a trained killer. "Your head is less twisted up?"

"Yeah," Bucky said, just as soft, with a low sigh. "It helped. Thank you."

"Always willing to help you, Buck," Steve said, and then his hands were on Bucky's chest, pushing him upright gently. "Now, the question is, do you need to stay locked up for a while longer? Or do you need to come now?"

While Bucky wanted to beg, wanted to come, he wanted it to be Steve's choice more. "It's up to you, sir," he said, focusing on not rocking against Steve. As much as he wanted to come, it was more important for Steve to make the decision.

"Hmm," Steve hummed, sounding thoughtful. "You've certainly been a very good boy. Did everything perfectly, even when it was hard."

Bucky couldn't help it. He started laughing a little hysterically. "Hard?" he said when he managed to stop giggling.

Steve rolled his eyes again, but he was smiling just as wide. One of his hands slid down Bucky's torso, bypassing his bound cock and drawing a finger up his balls, which were tight and sore with how full they were. Bucky yelped quietly, unable to stop himself.

"Yeah, you need to come," Steve said. "And you've earned it." He reached over and picked up the key off the side table. "While I get this off of you, think about whether you want my hand or my mouth."

Bucky whimpered; a sound that Steve clearly ignored in favor of turning his attention to undoing the tiny lock. As he slid the cage off Bucky's abused and neglected cock, it hardened almost immediately.

"Look at that," Steve said, his fingers dragging up Bucky's cock, pulling up his foreskin and then letting it slide back. "I don't think I've seen you this hard in a while."

With another whimper, Bucky clutched at Steve's shoulders, trying to make sure that his metal hand didn't do any damage. "Please, Steve. Don't tease. I can't take it."

"We both know you'll take anything I want to give you," Steve said, his voice still amused. "And right now I want to give you the orgasm that you deserve. So - mouth? Hand?"

"I'm not going to last either way," Bucky admitted. "I'm so close already."

Steve nodded. "Okay. Hand for now. I'll make sure you get off again when I fuck you later tonight."

At that, Bucky's ass clenched up, and he hissed. He was sore and tired, and yet the idea of coming while being fucked like this was massively hot. He wasn't going to make it that far this time, though, because Steve's hand was moving up and down his cock, sliding on his foreskin and on the way he was dripping wet.

Steve's other hand slid down and around, his fingers brushing up against Bucky's hole, and Bucky yelped, his hips thrusting forward into the grip on his cock. His orgasm was building, fast and hard and before he could warn Steve, or say anything at all, he was coming, shooting onto Steve's hand and chest.

The orgasm seemed like it was never going to end, like his balls were turning inside out as they emptied themselves, clenching tight over and over again. He whimpered, clinging on to Steve in a desperate attempt to keep from falling. Steve's free hand shifted so that it was wrapped around Bucky's back, bracing him, as he continued to stroke Bucky's cock.

By the time the last of the aftershocks had passed through him, Bucky was light-headed and foggy. Steve had finally let go of his cock at some point, and Bucky was resting against his shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"You're beautiful when you come," Steve murmured into Bucky's hair, sending shivers down his spine. "I just never realized that you could be almost as beautiful when I don't let you."

Bucky made an inquisitive sound, too tired to form actual words.

"Yeah, we're going to do this again," Steve said. "But next time, it'll be a reward. Does that sound good to you? After all, you didn't really do anything to warrant a punishment in the first place."

It did sound good. 

Earlier in the day, Bucky would have argued. But right now, with his head buzzing from an amazing orgasm, he could admit that maybe Steve was right. Maybe he had done the right thing after all. Bucky thought about it for a moment, and then nodded.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Curiosity Killed the Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611966) by [EvilDime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime)




End file.
